1 in 500,000
by mione87
Summary: Rachel wins the Lottery Pick Five and decides to use the money to fund her new life in New York City. Starts off Finchel, but ends quickly with eventually Faberry. Brittana is also a major part of the storyline.
1. Luck Be a Lady Tonight!

**A/N**:Hi, This is my first Glee story and of course that means it's also my first Faberry tale as well. This idea came to me at random today and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. So I just wanted to warn you dear readers that that means I don't have a full plotline developed. I have chapter 1 and maybe chapter 2 ready, then I have details for storylines that will come up later on if I don't do a time skip.

I have been doing a lot of research today on what I want to write so you won't (hopefully) have to scream at you're monitors in confusion over what's happening in the story.

In this chapter there is an song preformed by Finchel that I thought worked really well in the content I have so far, but songs will only show up in important moments and I will try and make it happen in an realistic way (No randomly breaking out into songs like Blaine.) that will further the plot or enhance the emotional moment. You know just like Glee used to do.

Oh, I also wanted to point out that yes Finchel have a duet in this chapter, but their romantic relationship will end along with this chapter. Finn and Rachel will however start rebuilding a friendship over time, but of course this is **Faberry **through and through (with lots of Brittana!) but no one is going to jump into any love songs and declare "I'll love you forever! I always have!"

**Luck Be a Lady Tonight!**

She was beginning to wonder if finding an 6th pair of Mary Jane's classified her an official "Hoarder". If not the shoes, then it would defiantly be by the countless pairs of skirts that have piled up in the back of her closet.

Rachel blew out an annoyed huff as she tossed the out grown pair of shoes across the room to join it's fallen sisters. More clothing and assorted items soon followed as she continued to dig deeper into the surprising large space of her bedroom closet.

"_Where are you_?" She hissed under her breath as she began taking down old shoe boxes from the top shelf.

An knock on her bedroom door distracted her from investigating the shoe box labeled "_Future plans_" in what looked like either yellow color pencil or crayon that she used to favor throughout the third grade.

"Sweetheart! Can you please come down to the kitchen and answer you're phone? I can't hear Anderson Cooper's poetic voice over the constant replay of 'Any Way You Want It.'." Hiram said with an slight annoyed tone as he adjusted his glasses.

Rachel set the shoe box down on her nightstand as she quickly kicked a path way towards her door and followed her Dad to the kitchen.

"Sorry Dad. I forgot to bring my cell phone with me after breakfast." she said giving him a quick sideways hug as she passed by him and picked up her phone off the breakfast counter.

"_Hi honey I-_" she began before getting cut off by Finn's excited voice.

"_Rach finally! Listen I've got big news so come over right away okay? See you in a bit, Bye!_"

"Finn wait I. .hello?" she asked as she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down on the screen only to receive an "call ended:10 seconds" window.

She pocketed her phone and went to grab her car keys off the hook by the front door.

"Everything alright there Rachel?" her Dad question as she glance back before walking out.

"I think so. Finn just has some exciting news to share. Oh, and don't worry about the mess in my bedroom I'll clean it up before dinner. " she offered with a wave of her hand.

She heard her Dad shout out "_Don't worry about it! it's not like we'll going to spank you or worse take away you're Barbra CDs!_" she grin just an little as she hit the button to start the engine.

She spotted Puck's car in the drive way first before noticing Finn and the owner of said car sitting in two plastic chairs looking through two large trash bags while glancing over to puck's phone from time to time.

She parked on the side street and quicken her pace as she heard mutter curses coming from each boy as they tossed small pieces of paper into yet another trash bag (this one white).

"What are you two doing?" she question as she eyed one of the now 'Lotto' papers in Finn's hands.

"Losing that's what princess." Puck said as he toss two more tickets into the white bag.

"Rachel, I know this looks bad- " She could feel her face tighten up and Finn quicken his response at the sight of it.

"But! So far we got an couple $7 dollar winners and an $80 dollar winner right here!" he jester to the small pile of tickets on a cooler between the two chairs.

She took a deep breath and began reciting the musical numbers in "Funny Girl" an claming technique she developed while in high school. She rolled her shoulders and tried to clam her shaky voice before asking her next question.

"Finn, How many tickets did you and Noah buy?" she asked trying to put on an show worthy smile.

Finn and Puck both seemed to sense her mood and gave her their full attention.

"It was all his idea hot stuff! I was just lure in by the promise of free beer." Puck swore as he gave her one of his puppy dog faces. It was not working this time around he quickly notice.

Finn punched him in the arm before standing up and giving her one of his side grins.

"It's okay Rachel, I got one of my "Lucky" feelings again last night as I was driving pass the 7/11 down the street. So I stopped by and saw that the Powerball was $135 Million! " he began as he showed her one of the black trash bags. It was almost full and Rachel felt a chill run down her spine as Finn continued on.

"So I grabbed the bank envelope from the grove box and got an thousands tickets for last night drawing! When we win you and I won't ever have to worry about college again." he finished with the biggest smile Rachel had ever seen him produce.

Her world went silent, and by the Wizard not even Barbra could calm the rage she was feeling at this moment. She moved pass Finn and grabbed the two black bags. Puck yelping in surprise as she yanked the other one out of his hands.

"Rachel wait what are you-" Finn voice called out after her. She could hear him and Puck start to follow her so she turned sharply back towards the two boys. The look on her face must have been terrifying as they both paled and stopped any motion to try and stop her.

"_I can't believe you Finn Hudson! After everything we have been through this has got to be the most idiotic idea I have ever heard you voice!_" she screamed back. Finn flinch at her words. She felt a pang of remorse at the sight, but it didn't drown out the fire raging inside of her.

"_Again, not even an week after you go behind my back and gamble our joint savings on some foolish bet with one of you're jock buddies you then decide to do it again, without an single word of input from me! ME! you're would be wife!._" She can feel the tears form in her eyes now.

She turns towards her car not wanting to show them her complete breakdown. Throwing open her backseat door she tosses the two bags into the back and gets into the front seat.

The tires scream their protest as she races down the street towards the 7/11.

Her pocket rotates between "Any Way You Want It." and "Sexy and I know it." (Puck's idea of course.) but she ignores them. No matter what she's feeling or who it might be she and everyone else in the Glee club took a pledge of "No cell phones/texting while driving." and signed their names on an contract that's hung up in the choir room.

Quinn had paid the consequences for that life lesson.

She loosen her foot some and slowed her speed down to an more acceptable number. She begun taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down before pulling into the small shopping complex that housed the only 7/11 in all of Lima.

She put her phone on vibrate, ignoring the miss calls and text messages and gather up the two black trash bags and began her march towards the connivance store. She struggle with the doors for an moment trying to wedge her way in with her right foot.

Who knew two bags filled with paper could be so heavy? She ignore the little voice in the back of her head that said "_It's because one is labeled 'My hopes and dreams.' and the other 'Broadway.' _" she pushed her way through.

The store was mostly empty, save for the 70 something year old man hunch over an small trash bin scratching furiously over what looked like a roll of scratch off tickets. The woman at the counter eyed her curiously.

"Sorry Missy, but the laundry mat's across the street." she said with an nod back towards the front door.

Rachel dropped the two bags on the counter in silence.

"Umm. . .the hell?" the woman "Nancy" Rachel read on the small name tag clipped to her shirt.

"I would like to return these please." she said calmly and as confidently as she could. After all she didn't know if the receipt was also in one of these bags.

Probably not. Given Nancy's confused look as she began looking through one of the trash bags filled with lotto tickets.

Nancy then burst out laughing. The old man yelled out "Jesus Christ Nans! Don't startle an old timer like myself. I don't got too many years left after all." he grumble before continuing back to his tickets.

Rachel felt her left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Sorry Fred." Nancy apologized before turning her attention back to Rachel. "Oh god that's a good one kid. What did you do pick all these up off the parking lot? " she question as she began looking through the second bag. Nancy began laughing under her breath again.

Rachel willed both of her legs to stay still at the accusation. She had already picked up too many habits from high school. She could at least try and cut back on some of her old ones.

"No I did not." she said tightly "My boyfriend purchase all of these tickets here at this store last night and I would like a refund on the remaining tickets please. "

Nancy looked like she might start laughing again, but bit her lower lip once she saw that Rachel was being serious.

"I'm sorry Miss-" Nancy started to say before Rachel cut her off.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry please not 'Miss' thank you."

"I'm sorry _Rachel_ but once an ticket or in this case shit load of tickets have been purchased then you can't receive an refund. There isn't any return policy when it comes to the lottery." Nancy informed her. She at least had the good manners to look somewhat apologetic to Rachel's situation.

It felt like another cold weight was about to settle into Rachel's stomach as she heard Nancy's explanation. She hated this feeling more then anything. She clenched her hands and tried to keep them still upon the counter, but it was no good they were shaking a little.

Rachel knew it was coming and no new claming tricks or time outs were going to stop it this time. After all it seemed like this moment had been building up since the beginning of the school year.

She let the tears come and her voice flow.

"_Please, Please Nancy_." she begged "_Isn't there anything I can do to get the money back?_."

"I'm sorry Rachel but like I just said there isn't anything I can do once the purchase had been made. " She step away from the back counter and place the two bags at Rachel's feet.

Rachel slumped down against the counter next to them. Now it really felt like she was in the gutter.

"_Did you know that this is my life savings here?_" she patted both bags as she continued on "_No, scratch that only half of these tickets are my share since my boyfriend turned fiancé decided to -yet- again gamble away our money with out even a single word to me._"

She accepted the rag Nancy handed her and dried her eyes.

"_I graduate high school in a few days and I have no plans, no future! I don't even have my best friend anymore. He'll be in New York making his dreams come true as I stay here fighting stay at home moms for roles at the community theater! _"

"Better toughing up girl! Those ladies will run you over if they can get the chance at a few hours away from the house'" Fred said as he toss his last ticket into the trash.

"Fred hush! Can't you see the poor girl having a break down." Nancy scolded.

Rachel laughed shapely. She pulled her self to her feet and handed Nancy back the rag.

"I'm sorry thank you anyways." she went and picked up the two bags. They felt even heavier now.

"Hold up!" the old man said walking pass her and towards Nancy who had moved back behind the counter. "Nans give me one of those Rolling Cash 5s." he walked back to Rachel and put the ticket into the pocket that housed her cell phone.

"Even an kicked dog needs a little luck here and there." he gave her a toothy smile and Rachel returned one of her own weakly as she mutter an 'thanks' back to him as she made her way to her car.

The nights were getting warmer in Ohio. Another sign that Summer would soon be here and all that held were bitter(sweet) goodbyes to friends and then part time job hunting at the mall as she waited to enroll at the community college and theater.

Rachel took an deep breath as she watch Finn's truck park on the side street. She got up from her seat on the front porch to hand him the bags filled with tickets.

"Rach, Thank god I thought you might have ran off and burned them." he whispered gratefully as he hugged her.

She dropped the bags at their feet but didn't hug back.

He pulled away and licked his lips. "Look I know I messed up and -"

"_Finn_. . ."

"Please let me finish, let me explain!" he begged. She looked down at her feet and nodded 'OK'.

"I know we agreed to put the money in the Bank, but Rachel there's something I need to tell you. . ." he cracked his knuckles. A move she witness him always make when he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to actually tackle another player on the football field or make the next touchdown to win the game.

"I sent in my application to the actor's studio" he looked around her front yard and clicked his tongue.

She bit her own bottom lip. She knew what was coming. She had always known.

Ever since her summer fantasy with Kurt about Julliard was crushed by she had dive head first into researching performing art schools around New York. She had felt alive for those few days before life started to chip her down piece by piece.

First bringing back Shelby into her life only to have to watch as one of her best friends (and ex-boyfriend) drool after her in the hallways. Then to try and stop another (kinda) friend from ruining that woman's life and that of an innocent baby's. All the while battling her best friend for some extra lines in an application for an school they had only heard about a few weeks before.

It was during that time where her life turned from 'Broadway' and 'Future Dreams' to 'NYADA' and 'Finn'. Now she wasn't going to have either.

One of those choices would at least be by her own decision.

Finn coughed and brought Rachel's attention back to him.

"I got an rejection email the next day." he tried to smile his trademark grin, but even Finn couldn't manage that trait this time. "Turns out it's an Masters degree program. You can't even apply without an Bachelor degree."

She offer him an small smile and squeezed his left hand to silently tell him to keep going.

"So. . .so I thought that since all of us have been having a pretty kick ass week when it came to things. . .you know Nationals, Prom, Puck getting another chance at his finals. That maybe that luck would work for us one more time. I really wanted it for us Rach. If we had that kind of money then you could go to any school you wanted and neither of us would be stuck here another year."

He wiped at his eyes quickly. Rachel sent a silent prayer that he hadn't started yelling.

Yet.

"I'm sorry." he said hoarsely

"I know you're sorry, and I know you thought you were doing the right thing. ." she started twisting the engagement ring lose on her left finger.

Finn watched her silently as the ring came off and she held it out between them.

"No." he stated.

She blinked an few times and then stood straighter.

"Finn we have to sto-" he took her hand with the ring in it and gently loosen her fingers open so that the ring fell into his palm. He put it in his pants pocket and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about a lot of things Rachel. Not just about how our relationship played out this year or about today. " He kicked one of the trash bag lightly. "I do love you, but I own a lot of other people apologizes and. .and I know that no amount of money will fix those things."

She hugged her arms around her body and nodded. Tears were forming in her own eyes.

"I promise I'm going to make this up to you. I'm going to find a way to repay you the thousand dollars, but it might take a while. I got a lot of other people I have grovel to first." he swore.

He sounded like the boy she remember taking charge of a small group of misfits and showed them how to sing "Don't stop believing.". She felt real hope for him for the first time in an long time.

He picked up the bags and before he stood up fully she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "You and I will always be _friends._" he nodded.

"I think that's when we were at our best." he whispered back.

She watch him drive off and went back inside. She waved off her dads as they question if she was alright. She thought about calling Kurt, but remember that he and Blaine were at dinner over at the Anderson's.

She place her phone and the lotto ticket Fred had given to her next to her computer. She sat down at her computer desk and turned on her Ipod and let it shuffle.

(**Rachel**)

_On a warm summer's eveOn a train bound for nowhereI met up with the gamblerWe were both too tired to sleepSo we took turns a-starin'Out the window at the darknessThe boredom overtook us, and he began to speak_

Finn hit the on switch to the radio and let the dial stop at an random station.

(**Finn**)

_He said, "Son, I've made my lifeOut of readin' people's facesKnowin' what the cards wereBy the way they held their eyesSo if you don't mind my sayin'I can see you're out of acesFor a taste of your whiskeyI'll give you some advice"_

_So I handed him my bottleAnd he drank down my last swallowThen he bummed a cigaretteAnd asked me for a lightAnd the night got deathly quietAnd his faced lost all expressionHe said, "If you're gonna play the game, boyYou gotta learn to play it right_

(**Together**)

_You've got to know when to hold 'emKnow when to fold 'emKnow when to walk awayKnow when to runYou never count your moneyWhen you're sittin' at the tableThere'll be time enough for countin'When the dealin's done_

(**Rachel**)

_Now every gambler knows the secret to survivin'Is knowin' what to throw awayAnd knowin' what to keep'Cause every hand's a winnerAnd every hand's a loserAnd the best that you can hope forIs to die in your sleep"_

_So when he finished speakin'He turned back for the windowCrushed out his cigaretteAnd faded off to sleep then somewhere in the darknessThe gambler he broke even,but in his final wordsI found an ace that I could keep_

She glace at the single lotto ticket and signed "It's not like I have anything to lose." she mutter as she punch up the Ohio lottery website.

(**Together**)

_You've got to know when to hold 'emKnow when to fold 'emKnow when to walk awayknow when to runYou never count your moneyWhen you're sittin' at the tableThere'll be time enough for countin'When the dealin's doneYou've got to know when to hold 'em(When to hold 'em)Know when to fold 'em(When to fold 'em)Know when to walk awayknow when to runYou never count your moneyWhen you're sittin' at the tableThere'll be time enough for countin'When the dealin's done_

_You've got to know when to hold 'emKnow when to fold 'emKnow when to walk awayknow when to runYou never count your moneyWhen you're sittin' at the tableThere'll be time enough for countin'When the dealin's done_

Finn parked his truck in the drive way and quickly grab the two trash bags from the seat.

He made his way to his room and threw them beside the his bed. When Kurt got him he was going to ask for any advice he could offer on how to start (or at least try to) apologizing to Santana and Brittany.

Rachel typed in her five numbers and waited for the webpage to load. It took a few moments but what she saw made her choke on her own breath.

**~WINNER~**

$350,745.38

**Lima, Ohio. **

**A/N** : Well that's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. This story takes place after nationals but before the final. Some elements will be different from how they played out in Season 3. Quinn for instance still got into her accident, but it wasn't as bad as they showed on 'OMW' because lets be honest, she would have been killed if that type of accident had actually happened.

Oh, one more thing if you are or know a beta and would be interested in helping me with this story I would be very grateful. I must warn you though my grammar is horrible! So it will be an hard job to take on.


	2. An Offer You Can

**A/N**:First I want to thank each and everyone one of you that has added either this story or myself to their favorite list and on to their story alert list. It really means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying this story so far.

In regards to chapter 1 I did have boarders in the story to separate the changing scenes, but for some reason they weren't showing up on the website. I also edited mistakes I saw in the first chapter and hopefully I can figure out how this new system works so I can post the edited file.

**An Offer You Can't Refuse**

She was aware of the pounding echo coming from her door, but only became aware of her two father's presences in her room when her Daddy LeRoy tripped on one of her discarded Mary Jane's.

Her Dad took hold of her chair and turned her around to face him. She wasn't expecting the light slap that followed.

"Ow!" she whined as she rubbed her cheek. She was more surprised then hurt.

"Rachel, What in Barbra's name has gotten into you? I can appreciate the dramatics of an good scream now and then, but I'm sure our neighbors don't." He told her sternly, but not without concern wrinkle upon his aging face.

A good scream? When did she start screaming?

She swallowed, her throat did feel dry. She looked down to her lap where her hands clutch tightly to the small piece of paper. It all came rushing back to her.

"Dad. . .I won" she whispered.

"Won what?" her Daddy asked her while wiping off non existing dust off his suit. He raised an questioning eyebrow at the mess scattered across her bedroom.

Her Dad gently unwrapped her fingers from the ticket and quickly scanned her numbers and the results on her monitor.

He pushed her sideways. Her went chair rolling across the floor until she hit her nightstand.

"LeRoy, LeRoy!" He gesture wildly behind him to get his husband's attention. "Look it's true. All five numbers match."

LeRoy grabbed the ticket and gave it an once over.

"You're right they do." He looked back up to Hiram with an giant smile.

"And look at her hands LeRoy." Hiram wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders and lower his head close to LeRoy's ear. "_It's the third sign from the universe! _" He whispered excitedly.

"Hiram, Hiram! Calm down." He laughed as Hiram started swaying them sideways.

"But it is! First the letter from Marymount and now an lottery win! But to top it all off, that little white boulder that's been weighing down our baby is no where to be seen!." He let go of LeRoy and pace around the room.

Rachel thought he might burst into tears.

"Oh, this calls for wine! I'll go to the kitchen and get everything." He tipped toed across Rachel's tossed shoes and out of the room.

Rachel stood up and took the ticket from LeRoy "So Daddy what do I do now?"

"Well first you get a pen and sign you're name on the back of that ticket. And then your Dad and I are going to toast our daughter on her good fortune." He smiled as he tweaked her nose.

* * *

Her Dad was wiping his eyes with one of her Daddies handkerchiefs when they enter the kitchen. He had set out three glasses along with a bottle of red wine on top of the breakfast bar.

"Honey come here and sit, sit!" He practically scoop her up and place her into one of the stools. He handed her an half filled glass and then did the same for LeRoy and himself.

"A toast! To our daughter Rachel." She raised her glass to join her father's "Now although this stroke of luck is not an unwelcome event and does offer you many more opportunities. . ." Her Dad trailed off and cough is a very non subtle way.

Her Daddy produce an white envelope from behind the counter "This is the real reason why we're celebrating tonight Rachel" He slide the envelope in front of her.

"Oh, and of course the story behind the missing ring as well." Hiram chime in.

"Hiram. . .give her a moment to breath." LeRoy side eye him with a displeased look.

"Of course, of course! When ever you're ready to talk about that issue sweetie. You know your father and I are always here for you." He finished quickly taking a long sip of his wine.

She set her glass down and flip over the envelope.

From : **Marymount Manhattan College**

221 East 71st Street, NY, NY 10021

To: Rachel Berry,241 Birch Hill Road , Lima,OH 45802

She could feel her brows winkle in confusion.

"I don't understand. . .what is this?**"**

HerDaddy piped in "Well my darling when we first heard about your surprise proposal-"

"That Brad is such a motor mouth, but thank Andrew lloyd Webber for his unseasonable need for gossip.**" **LeRoy topped off her Dad's glass to try and keep him busy.

"As I was saying. . .once we found out about Finn's proposal your Father and I decided to create an plan C for you just in case you said yes and or NYADA didn't work out."

Her Dad grumble "_That scout wouldn't know real talent if it snuck up behind her and bit her a-_" He was cut off by a not so gentle bump from her Daddy.

"We came across your folder with your resume and video audition you created for Julliard and with a few modern edits here and there. ."

"We cut out the 'kiss that miss' from your National performance." Hiram quickly moved out of LeRoy's range.

"That's were my folder was? I've been looking for that for days" Rachel told them, but was ignored.

"We submitted your application to Marymount in January and received your accepts letter earlier last month."

She shook her head "But I haven't even open it yet-"

"Believe me Sweetie they don't send thick packages like this just to say no thank you." Her Dad told her "Plus LeRoy and I each received emails from the school telling us that Parents orientation will be held August 25th" He winked at her.

She torn into the envelope pulling out brochures for Financial aid, Tuition payments, Housing, and other various information packages. Her 'official' acceptance letter was the last piece of paper she pulled out.

She got off her stool and embrace her Fathers in an group hug.

"I'm going to Marymout! I'm going to New York!" She cried into her Daddy's chest.

"Debt Free too!" Her Dad cheered.

* * *

Her Daddy had agreed to act on her behalf and collect the winnings anonymously the following morning while she would be at school. In an town of just over six thousand news of an lottery win was going to spread like an wildfire in the next 24 hours.

The chaos in the hallways at school did not prove her wrong. It seemed like every senior who had reached 18 was gossiping about the win. In Lima you had two ways of getting out of an town like this:

1. A Scholarship. Acquired (mostly) through football or the cheerios.

2. Winning the Lottery.

She manage to make it to her locker without incident and only over hearing an few whispers of how her fellow classmates knew a guy or had a relative that had brought the winning pick five ticket and was now planning a giant celebration .

(A.K.A. just another weekly house party by one of the jocks.)

"Santana look Rachel's chain is gone." Brittany's voice flutter sweetly behind her. She closed her locker door and pivoted as gracefully as she could muster while planting an show winning smile on her face.

"Cut the crap Berry." Santana said glaring at Rachel's hands that were clutching her books in front of her chest.

Her smile flatten and she leaned back slightly to rest against her locker.

"Why is your man-child stalking Britts and I?." She asked harshly "First it's text messages at midnight- which by the way, Not even I can decipher that mess."

"Lord Tubbington couldn't read it either." Brittany chime in besides Santana.

"Then this morning he shows up at Brittany's house in his hilly billy mobile _excuse_ for an truck and offers us a ride to school." She crossed her arms and glared harshly at Rachel again.

"If this is all just an excuse to get you back. . .then I swear I'm going to give Britts the go a head to kick him in his dirty balls " Her glare turned into a smug smirk now.

"I've been wanting to do that since forever!" Brittany informed her with a bright smile.

She pushed off her locker and moved past the two cheerios as she started making her way slowly down the hall to her first class.

They quickly caged her between them again as they kept in step with her.

"I can assure you both that any amends Finn is making now is completely of his own doing and is no way associated with me or our past relationship. " She informed them.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah and how long will that last? Oh, wait don't tell me. Until four o'clock once we're in the choir room bleeding from our ears over another sappy love song." She mutter a few Spanish curses under her breath.

They stopped just outside her first class and Rachel addressed them both.

"That's not going to happen this time." She place an hand gently upon Santana's shoulder and waited a moment just to make sure she wouldn't get punched or shrugged off.

"Last night Finn and I came to an mutual understanding as to where our relationship was heading and. . ." She made sure to look both of them in the eye "I gave him back his ring."

They looked shocked (well as shocked as she could tell when it came to Santana)

"I think it came to the point of us both hitting rock bottom to finally see all the mistakes we have made this year." Her lip was trembling now, but she had to stay strong for this conversation.

Too many other people have shed a lot more tears then her because of Finn and her.

"And to acknowledge all the people we had hurt either directly or indirectly. The Glee club-myself- we call ourselves 'friends' to the two of you, but when you needed us the most only three people stepped up and were there for you guys."

The bell rang.

Santana looked away from her and mutter "Glad you finally saw the light Berry." She grabbed Rachel's hand and removed it, but not without giving it a gentle squeezed.

Brittany hugged her "I'm glad you found your spine again Rachel! See you in Glee club."

She watched them go. Brittany throwing her arm around Santana's shoulder as she leaned her head against Brittany.

* * *

Ever since their win at Nationals, there seemed to be this immense joy that flutter around each member of the Glee club. Kurt and Mercedes were dancing around Brad at the piano as he tried to get the signed singer to do a duet with him.

Mr. Shuester was writing 'Congratulations' on the white broad. They didn't really have anything planned for the rest of the week and Glee club for the most part was just filled with random solos and duets until everyone got bored.

Tina and Mike were snuggling together in the back row. Even with the distance coming between them in the next few months Rachel was sure they would be able to meet any new challenge that was going to make it's self known to them. After all if they could survive two years at _this_ high school without an single break up then a few hundred miles weren't going to be an huge issue for them.

Rachel hoped not at least.

Puck and the other boys (Finn included) had formed a small circle together and from what she could overhear as she took a seat next to Sugar it sounded like Puck was in the mist of throwing an 'Goodbye' bash before he headed out for California on June 1st.

Brittany and Santana soon made their way into the room. Brittany waved at Rachel and they both took a seat directly behind her.

Quinn followed soon afterwards. It was still a sight to get used to Quinn in jeans or various pant suits. At least that white hat was an old favorite and went well with whatever Quinn decided to wear that day. In Rachel's opinion Quinn could show up in footie pajamas and she would still look fashionable and attractive.

Her hair though was in an awkward stage between short and long. The way she style it these days also was an disadvantage to her beautiful face, but Rachel and everyone else understood why she wore it the way she did now.

Unless you knew where to look you could hardly see any of the scars upon her face.

She smiled brightly at Rachel as she took a seat next to her. She hadn't seen Quinn smile like that since she had told everyone about her acceptance to Yale. She return an equally bold smile in return and tried to will her body not to embrace Quinn into one of her surprise hugs.

Mr. Shuester helped her on that occasion with a few loud claps.

"Okay everyone listen up!" He place his hands on his hips as he addressed the room "This is going to be our last 'official' Glee meeting. "

They all clapped and shouted around the room.

"Alright clam down guys. I won't keep you long today. This time tomorrow many of you will be finished with your high school careers and off to start the next journey in you're lives." His face somber as he slowly looked across the faces of his students "I just wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you who has shared their lives, their talent and their time with me and this Glee club. We wouldn't be national champions without each member here."

Brad hit a few random notes from behind .

"Of course we wouldn't have made it this far without you either Brad. Lets give him an hand everybody!"

They all cheered their loudest here.

"Okay, Now we just have an few announcements from some of you. And if anyone would like to sing something then the floor is all yours. First up !" He pointed to Finn as he walked off to the side.

Finn lumber his way to the front of the room. He cracked his knuckles a few times before speaking "As you guys know I was planning on joining the Actors Studios in New York. . .but I heard back from them and well. . .it's not happening right now."

"_Big shocker there._" Brittany whisper quietly behind her. She heard Santana giggle in response.

added his reaction next "Finn, I'm so sorry to hear that-" Finn turned towards him and stopped him from continuing.

"It's okay really." He face them all once again "In fact I think this might have been the best thing that could had happen to me. It made me think about a lot of things, and not just about my own future either."

Rachel wasn't sure if he was looking at her or behind her.

"When we started this club I was made one of your captains, but over the years I haven't really lived up to my responsibilities. I let some of you down when you needed me the most." Rachel was sure he was looking at Kurt at that moment.

"And I was the cause for some of you're lowest moments. I haven't been much of an leader to you all and I want to change that." He stood straighter now "That's why I've decided to join the Army. I think they can help me learn to be the man I want to be."

"Here's a few words of advice Finnie boy. . .learn to duck!" Santana 'offered'.

"Dude you and me and Modern Warfare marathons until you ship out!" Sam shouted in support.

"Finn wait are you sure about this? What about your Mom and Burt, What do they think of this?" Rachel asked with a slight worry laced around her voice.

"Burt's all for it and Mom was actually really proud of me. She said that my Dad would be too if he was still alive." He told her. "I really feel like this is the right path for me Rachel."

"Well I think you'll look dashing in an uniform Finn." Kurt said.

Finn smiled "Thanks dude." He took his seat next to Puck and they perform one of their 'Bro' shakes in solidarity.

Rachel retrieved her acceptance letter from her new folder (Marked 2012 red for the big apple) and walked to the center of the room.

She held the letter in front of her just wanting to read the words "_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into our freshmen class of 2012._ " just one more time before addressing the club.

"When I started the school year I knew exactly where I wanted to go." She looked at Kurt "I wanted to be in New York City, in Julliard with my best friend. And then we found out that Julliard didn't have a musical theater program." She laughed shapely "How we both miss that giant elephant I'll never know."

"It was holding an Tony dressed in the latest Marc Jacob outfit." Kurt offered.

She smiled as she took an deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing "Then we found out about NYADA and instead of that opening the door to new schools and opportunities it felt like my world was getting smaller." She looked across the room at her friends faces "I began to doubt myself and my own abilities. I was so scared about my future that I was shutting people out and focusing only on myself again."

"Rachel. . ." Quinn's voice filter through the room.

"I need to say this." She couldn't look at Quinn right now. She knew if she saw those scars right now she would cry. Quinn didn't deserve that.

"I haven't been a very good friend to a lot of you this year, but hopefully Finn won't be the only one who grows up now." She turned her letter around and held it out so that they could all see it.

"Marymount has some wonderful teachers and I'm sure that all the other 'Rachel Barrys' in New York will help me learn my lesson in humility."

The room was silent until Kurt screamed in excitement. He rushed down and scoop her in his arms and spun her around once. She giggle into his neck.

"I can't believe it! Wai-wait. When did you apply to this school? " He question as he took the letter to confirm it with his own eyes.

"My dads actually applied for me." she told him over Mercedes shoulder as the girl hugged her in congratulations. "They took my resume and those video auditions we made for Julliard and sent them in on my behalf back in January."

Puck kissed her on the forehead. Brittany and surprising even Santana gave her an hug as well. Quinn stayed seated in her chair, but Rachel could see the pride in her eyes.

"Rachel congratulations! That's great, really." He shook her hand." Does anyone else have anything to share?" he asked but the only answer was the multiple request of wanting to be set free.

"Alright then I'll see you all at graduation!"

* * *

Rachel place her acceptance letter carefully back into her folder. Kurt and Blaine had made her agree to go on a shopping trip right after the ceremony tomorrow because he in his own dear words "_What kind of friend would I be or fellow New Yorker if I allowed my best friend to walk off the train looking like an pink airplane attendant?_" She was secretly glad they would be attending different schools. As much as she loved Kurt, they worked better as friends from a certain distance and never in competition with one another.

"Hey." She looked up and Quinn's sweet smile greeted her. "I just wanted to say that I've always knew you'll make it to New York somehow. I'm really proud of you Rachel." She bounce a little on her heels.

Rachel smile and looked down. She always felt shy in those rare moments Quinn complemented her. "Thank you I-" someone pull her off her seat from behind.

She was being pushed out the room before she knew what was happening. Santana and Brittany had caged her in between them again.

"Sorry Q, but Berry has to go now. We're late for our reservations at Breadsix." Santana told her with a quick glace behind her.

They were out in the hallway as she heard Quinn shout "_Make sure the three of you play nice!_" She looked between the two cheerios.

They were just smiling.

* * *

The salads at Breadsix weren't her favorite, but in a small town like Lima a vegan really didn't have that many options to choose from. She looked across the table at Santana and Brittany who the later was currently feeding small pieces of bread to.

They really were sweet together.

She set her fork down and wipe her mouth with her napkin "So can I assume that this isn't just an congratulatory dinner? "

Santana took one more piece of bread from Brittany before addressing her "Nope, Boy that 3.00 GPA is really showing Berry."

She raised an eyebrow "Listen we'll be out of high school by tomorrow afternoon can you at least call me 'Rachel' if it's only the three of us." she asked.

"She's right Santana. I mean we stop calling Jacob 'Jew Fro'. . ." Brittany told her before slurping up another noodle "Now we all just call him 'restraining order'."

Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded "Okay here's the deal _Rachel_. Brittany's not graduating. . " she began.

She was shocked "What Brittany why didn't you tell anyone? we could hav-"

"Zip it real quick and just listen. ._Please._" Hearing Santana Lopez utter the word 'Please' was enough to even make someone like Rachel stop talking.

"I already went to that sad excuse for an principle and even with Summer classes Brittany wouldn't have enough units." She said sadly.

"I had Rory as my tutor, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He really needs to work on his English " Brittany told them.

"It's okay Britt Britt. We'll find you an great teacher in New York." Santana told her and gave her a quick kiss.

Rachel wasn't sure she heard that last part correctly.

Santana just smirk at her '_No you heard correctly._'

Santana learned forward and met Rachel's eyes.

"My mom gave me some money. . almost $20,000. . and told me to do whatever I wanted with it. I'm going to be famous someday, and lets face it an Latino in L.A. is an dime a dozen. I need to go somewhere that can broadcast my sheer amazement. And while I'm doing that Brittany is going to get her GED."

"Santana's parents are super nice. They even agreed to pay for the first and last rent on our future apartment." Brittany told her finishing her diet soda.

"Brittany and I have been looking up prices online and even if the two of us find jobs right away we still wouldn't be able to afford the rent there without either living in a one room dive or finding a third roommate."

It all clicked into place now.

"Are you two asking me to be you're roommate?" She almost didn't believe it.

Santana huffed and leaned back crossing her arms "It's not like you were our first choice. . .but with Mercedes headed off to L.A. and Quinn ditching us for the ladies at Yale. . " Rachel raised her brow at that part "we figure that rent split 3 ways a month would be cheaper then dorm payments each year."

That was true. Her and her father's had gone over the cost of tuition plus housing cost each year last night. They had concluded that she would end up paying $40,000 a year ($160,000 for the whole four years.) in fees.

She bit her lip, but nodded.

"Look if you're really serious about what you said in the choir room. ." She looked at them sharply twisting her napkin in her lap" .. then an very unselfish act would be helping two broke girls out. ."

"Plus when Quinn comes over she won't have to travel back and forth between two places." Brittany told her.

Well how could she argue with that logic?

**A/N** : As you can tell somethings are different and some elements are the same as canon Glee. I changed the events of "Yes/No" from January to November. Quinn still got in her car crash, but only suffer a few broken bones instead of an spinal injury. Her major side effect from the accident is facial scars from the broken glass.

Marymount is a real performing arts school in New York and that tuition fee is real. I'm not sure if the degree Rachel is going for actually is four years long (I couldn't find that information on their website.) but for the sake of the story lets say it is. The school is actually not that far from central park and I figure the gang could have a lot of fun there.

Oh, of course Kurt got into NYADA in this version instead of Rachel.


	3. He Hands You Forgivness, She Hands You

A/N: Thank you for the reviews/Alerts/Favorites! Just to let you guys know today in this chapter it is Friday (Graduations!). The Power Ball drawing Finn spent their savings on was on Tuesday night. Rachel won the Pick Five game on Wednesday night and chapter 2 took place on Wednesday night to Thursday night at Breadsix.

**He Hands You Forgiveness, She Hands You Her Heart**

* * *

Her hair? It was perfect.

Her make up? Flawless.

Her graduation gown? She was proud to report wrinkle free.

Her emotional state? It was currently applying a third round of lip balm in an attempt to steady her nervous hands.

Even though she had walked upon that stage hundreds of times in the last four years, She couldn't help but feel nervous today. You only graduate High School once after all (or in Brittany's case not at all.)she mused.

She capped the balm and placed it in her front right pocket of her jeans. Kurt had said to dress 'Non Rachel Berry' casual for today's shopping trip.

She closed her eyes and went over her self appointed notes.

'_Alright, Now remember to smile at the crowd, but try not to get distracted and trip on stage. And once your handed you're diploma don't linger in the center of the stage. . .no matter how much it goes against our natural instance. And remember to-'_

Someone coughs behind her and she snaps her eyes open. Quinn is there dressed in what looks like comfortable black slacks, and a white cashmere sweeter topped with her familiar white hat.

It's late May and it's hot in Lima during this time of year.

'_But she's alive and she's standing behind you right now.'_

But she's not dressed in her graduation gown.

'_But she's smiling at you. . .' _

"Hey." Quinn says shyly. Her arms are behind her back and she approaches Rachel slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your thought process. But I wanted to give you something before graduation begins."

"What is it?" she ask her breath hitching in anticipation.

Quinn hands her an envelope. Her eyes never leaving Rachel's face.

She feels like crying.

In fact she does she realizes when dark droplets fall upon the metro tickets that say to 'New Haven' from 'New York' with the date stamped good from "_**April 30**__**th**__** to October 30**__**th**__._" Quinn had purchase them before your NYADA audition.

Rachel jumps into Quinn's arms without thinking and cries even harder when Quinn returns the embrace.

"_Thank you_." she whisper into Quinn's neck. It's the only words she can think of right now.

They pull apart and Quinn hands Rachel a paper towel to wipe her eyes. Rachel is pretty sure her make up is ruined now, but in this moment it doesn't matter.

"I always knew that you would end up in New York somehow Rachel." She tells you "But as roommates with Santana and Brittany? I almost didn't believe it. But then Brittany texted me later that night and asked if I could send her a list of what type of foods vegans ate."

"Brittany remembers that I'm a vegan?" she question surprised.

"Yeah, She was actually worried that you're stomach might explode if you ate something that wasn't green." Quinn tells you laughing as she leans against one of the sinks.

Rachel laughs quietly along with Quinn, but couldn't help cringing as she recalls the night that Finn feed her real meat.

She can't help shivering a bit either.

"Are you Okay?" Quinn asks her.

Rachel ignores her question and steps towards Quinn. She must sense the shift in the mood because she looks away from you and crosses her arms around her body.

She wanted to hold her hand when she asked this question, but she settles for resting it on top of her shoulder.

"Why aren't you dressed in your graduation gown?"

It's quite for a long time. Quinn doesn't answer her, but Rachel can feel Quinn's body tremble a bit and her eyes glaze over. She want so badly to hold her in your arms again.

She doesn't though and once she sees Quinn tighten her embrace around herself. Rachel know her walls are up again. These new walls that had surface since the accident.

Rachel hates them. Everyone close to Quinn does.

"It will only be for a few minute. . ." She tries to reason. Quinn steps away from her and Rachel tightens her grip around the tickets Quinn has given her.

Quinn doesn't look at her but she does speak "Our entire Senior class will be there. . .as well as their family and friends." she whispers. It's low, but the sound echoes across the bathroom.

"And after today you will never see them again Quinn." She counters.

Quinn doesn't say anything this time and Rachel jumps a little when her phone vibrates.

She curses under her breath when she sees that it's from Finn. She looks up and sees that Quinn is heading towards the door her back facing Rachel.

"Tonight Brittany, Santana, and I were planning on having a sleepover to celebrate. You're welcome to join us too. Come by at seven? I'll make sure mom picks up some vegan ice cream." she informs her before walking out the door.

* * *

Rachel tries to calm down as she works out her various emotions by marching upon the tile that covers the hallways. If her relationship with Finn has thought her nothing else it's to never start a conversation with someone when your angry.

She rounds the corner and sees Finn twirling his cap between his fingers as he paced back and forth between the roll of lockers.

"Hey, I got you're text. Is something wrong?" She asked stopping in front of him. She reminds herself that Finn didn't know that she and Quinn were having a very important conversation. She starts to hum 'I'd Rather Be Blue Over You (Than Happy With Somebody Else)' anyways.

He placed his cap under his left arm. "No, Sorry to worry you. I just. . .well I didn't get a chance to say this to you yesterday and I just wanted to tell you congratulations."

She bites her lip and ducks her head a little shyly "Thank you. I wanted to tell you first, but that whole night was kind of _crazy_."

"I probably wouldn't have answered you anyways. Once Kurt got home he and I had an long talk." he confessed "It was an long time coming."

She nods in agreement .

He lifts up his gown and takes something out of his jean pocket. He hands you forty dollars.

She didn't understand what he was doing "What's this for? Finn I don't need this. ." she tells him. She tries to hand it back to him, but he won't let her.

"This is half of that eighty dollar winner. It was the biggest jackpot out of all the tickets." he explains "I told you I would pay you back the thousand dollars and I meant it Rachel."

She wanted to protest more, but he stopped her.

"Paying you back is an mistake I can fix and repay." He tells her "With Santana and Brittany. . .outing her the way I did." his face twisted at the memory. "I may never get her forgiveness. And I understand that now. That really would be her choice."

"But please let me repay you." He pleads.

She looks into his eyes. He always did pull off that wounded puppy look quite well. She blows out an frustrated breath.

"Alright. . ." she gives in." But every cent of that money will be going to the USO. "

He hugged her "That sounds great! Thank You."

They pull away and Rachel tries to smooth out the wrinkles in his gown.

"You be careful out there. I know Santana was being sarcastic the other day, but maybe it would be a good idea to stay low to the ground." she suggest.

Finn directs his boyish smile at Rachel one more time "Don't worry about me. The Army is going to seem like an breeze compared to what you're going to go through."

Rachel blinks questionably at him.

"Puck told me this morning that your going to be roommates with Brittany and Santana." he explained.

So Brittany told everyone last night. Okay.

"Finding an two bedroom apartment for under fifteen hundred in New York city? Make sure you bring all your pairs of 'lucky' headbands with you Rach."

He place his cap upon his head and then offer her his arm. "Now Miss Berry we better get going before we hold up the entire ceremony." She takes his arm one last time and they make their way down the hall.

"Good idea. We don't want to anger another packed auditorium." She joked.

They laughed arm in arm. Rachel was sure that this moment right here was the happiest she and Finn have felt together in a long time.

* * *

They're shuffle into two lines boys in one line and girls in another. They also start five minutes late because they had to be place in alphabetical order which confused most of the graduates.

Rachel couldn't help but thank her lucky stars that she wouldn't be around Lima long enough to see how this generation turned out.

She's the first person in the Glee club to receive her diploma. Her Father's are in the front row. Her Daddy blows her kisses and she pauses just for a few seconds to pose for her Dad as he snaps a quick photo.

One by one the other senior members of the Glee club join her on stage. They gravitate towards one another and link hands as they listen to their valedictorian (Julie Yuan) a girl Rachel had never seen or head of until today give a speech about hardships and the statistic stacked against someone like them leaving a small town like Lima and going to college.

She stops listening after Julie cracks a joke about getting an 'Asian F'.

It isn't fair. It's should be Quinn up there.

Quinn who has notebook after notebook filled (double sided even!) with poems and short stories. Quinn who had suffer more in the last four years of high school then most people have suffer in an entire lifetime.

But, life has never been fair.

Something more then half the people standing upon this stage will learn in the next few years. She swears to herself that she won't be one of them. Even if she never wins an Tony or sees her name engulf in the lights of time square. She's going to New York soon.

It's going to become her home.

* * *

After dropping off their gowns with their parents Puck gathers them all (Minus Quinn who Rachel was informed went home with her mother before graduation began) around a beat down old camper Rachel recalls seeing parked behind the YMCA since she was a child.

"It smells like cheese." Mercedes says unimpressed.

The rest of the Glee club voices similar comments. To be honest Rachel is surprised it even runs.

"Dude I thought you were going to get an apartment." Sam questions kicking one of the tires on the camper.

"I was, but have you seen the prices in California? I couldn't find a one bedroom anywhere in the area my shop's going to be." Puck tells them. Rachel can hear the disappointment lace in his voice.

"Even renting a room was out of the question. My investor's already paying rent for my shop. I can't have them pay for my household rent too." He tells them as he heads inside the camper.

He comes out with his guitar around his shoulder.

"Besides with the temperature like it is in Cali I'll be able to afford that two bedroom we talked about in a few months." He bumps fist with Sam.

"Now Kiddo's gather around and listen to Daddy Puck's gift to all of you "

Noah plays them 'Good Riddance' and Rachel cries.

Afterwards they huddle together for one last group hug. Rachel slips an hundred dollar bill into the back pocket of Puck's jeans. He must have thought she was hitting on him because he grabs a fistful of her ass.

Someone hits or kicks him from behind she isn't quite sure which, but he lets her go quickly.

* * *

Kurt and her walk arm in arm as they make their way towards her car. It was just a little after eleven AM and Rachel had informed him that they would have to be back in Lima before seven PM.

"Just think once we're in New York we won't have to travel hours away just to find a decent sale." Kurt says sighing as she leans her head against his upper arm.

"I can't wait." she says squeezing her eyes and skipping a little to emphasize her excitement.

"Hurry up _Rachel_ Britt and I want to hit the road before noon." Santana voices behind her. She and Kurt stop and both girls almost bump into them.

"Where are you two going?" Kurt questions raising one delicately puck eyebrow as Brittany and Santana pass by them.

They stop in front of Rachel's car.

"Come on Rach! When we get back the three of us are going to the red box and pick out lots of movies for tonight." Brittany tells her as she tries to get into Rachel's car. She pouts when she finds out it's locked.

Rachel pushes the unlock button on her keys. The two girls get into the back and Kurt turns to Blaine and whispers something Rachel can't hear, but they kiss goodbye before Kurt gets into the front seat.

Kurt glares at Santana in the side mirror. Santana kicks his seat in retaliation.

"We're the ones that are going to be living with her now and I for one don't want to spend an hour redressing her before she's deemed worthy of stepping out in public with us." Santana says matching Kurt's glare.

Brittany whispers that she thinks her keen high socks are sexy, but she can't help but feel hurt at this conversation.

She's about to voice her own opinion when Kurt's high pitch voice cuts her off.

"Even so I'm offended that you two have so little faith in my sense of fashion." He tells them.

"You went to prom in a kilt and dressed up like Sherlock Holmes for a while this year." Brittany reminded him.

Kurt is strangely silent for the entire drive to Columbus.

* * *

A/N: When Quinn had her accident the Faberry fandom exploded with ficcas and fanart that explored the consequences that Quinn would be going through as a result of her injuries.

The way the glass shatter on screen made me convince that we would be dealing with Quinn not only in a wheelchair but one that has now been physically scared as well.

Scars that now match the ones she carries inside.

How would that effect Quinn? A girl whose whole life has revolved around the concept of physical beauty? That's the Quinn I wanted to write here. So sorry if she seems out of character right now, but the way I see it she would only be comfortable around a small group of people.

Mainly Brittany, Santana, and Rachel.


End file.
